What I Like about You
by gerbil96
Summary: Just so everyone knows, this is a Sonic X Rouge fanfic! And it has some anti-sonamy in it, so please don't leave bad reviews. I thought the couple sonouge interested me, so i whipped this up. Sorry about the chapter thing. Enjoy, an pwees review! :


"**Ahh," Rouge sighed as she slid into her hot bubblebath in her apartment. **

**It was about eight o' clock at night, and Rouge was simply exhausted from doing so much work down at the Secret Agency, G.U.N. **

**So, Rouge decided to treat herself to a relaxing bubblebath, along with lit vanilla-scented candles. She even had incense sticks burning in her bathroom.**

**Rouge sank down until the bubbles covered her entire body, except her head. She leaned her head back and relaxed in the luxuriating water. The vanilla candles smelled so good, and the bubbly soap's aroma mixed with the candles' scent, creating a soothing, fresh perfume that floated around her bathroom. Rouge loved bubblebaths. **

**She had put on some soft music (The music from her level, Dry Lagoon, in Sa2b) and even had set out a box of fancy chocolates by her bathtub for her to eat. **

**Yes, Rouge definatley needed this. All the tiring work at the Agency had frayed her nerves. Rouge closed her soft pink-shadowed eyelids as her muscles relaxed in the nice, hot soak. Everything was perfect. **

**Until, of course, she heard a knock at her door. **

**The music's record scratched, and shut off. Rouge huffed angrily. She was JUST beginning to start to relax. **

**Whoever was at her door had better had a good reason. **

**Rouge quickly stepped out of her bathtub and onto her fluffy white rug at the foot of the tub. **

**She reached for a dark purple towel to dry herself off a bit, and then grabbed her light purple robe and hastily tied it around herself, stomping to the door. **

**She looked out the peephole on her door with an angry look across her face. **

**It was Sonic. **

_**What does HE want?**_

**Rouge thought with a growl. But she opened her door, managing just to cover her top-half, noticing the robe sagged down under it. Luckily, she opened the door before Sonic could see anything. **

"**Yes?" Rouge asked, rather annoyed. **

**Sonic looked Rouge up and down, observing her wardrobe. **

"**Get ya at a bad time?" He asked. Rouge sighed in irritance. **

"**Kind of." She replied. **

**Sonic scratched his head, embarassed. **

"**Sorry," He said sheepishly.**

"**It's fine. So, what's up?" **

**Rouge asked, a friendlier tone in her voice now. **

"**Well, I was just...sorta, checkin' up on ya." **

**Rouge curved her eyebrows, giving Sonic a suspicious look. **

"**And...why?" She asked, waiting for his answer. **

**Sonic shrugged. "Hey. Just figured ever since that whole Space Colony Ark business is over, we could all get along better now." **

**Rouge could sense Sonic was lying. What was he up to anyway? She had noticed the previous night, Rouge had caught a glimpse of Sonic and Amy arguing about something. **

"**Girl trouble?" Rouge asked, expecting the answer to be yes. **

**Sonic sighed. Rouge took that as a yes. **

"**Come in," The bat said, letting Sonic in and closing the door. **

"**Sit down," She said, showing Sonic to the couch, as she sat down too. **

"**Alright, what's wrong, Big Blue?" She asked. **

"**Well...Amy's just been really annoying lately." **

**Rouge chuckled. She could definatley picture that happening between them. **

"**Look, Sonic. It's really late. The best advice I can give you is just to let the relationship fall to its sudden death. That girl is way too obsessive." **

**Sonic blinked, not expecting Rouge to just tie everything up and give him her advice in a nutshell. **

"**Uhh..." He said, curving his eyebrow. **

**Rouge raised hers, waiting. **

"**Yeah, I guess I bothered ya. Sorry." **

**Rouge felt bad. She didn't mean to sound too mean or abrupt. **

"**Hey, no hard feelings," She said, getting off the couch. **

"**It's not that**_** you**_** bothered me. It's that stupid secret agency. It's getting on my nerves, you know. Those fools are sending me out on missions left and right, I barely have time to breathe." **

**Sonic gave a weak chuckle. "Yeah. Well, sorry for barging in. Amy's getting on my nerves too. But hey, who knows, right? Maybe we'll work it out, maybe not. Just gotta wait and see." **

**Rouge flashed Sonic a smile. **

"**No problem, sugar. Have a good night, Sonic." **

**Sonic smiled. **

"**Yep. G'night, Rouge." **

**Rouge smiled as she closed her door. **

**But then she got to thinking. What had he even meant by "us all getting along better now"? **

**As far as Rouge was concerned, there was nothing between her and Sonic. It just so happened to turn out that they were both on the opposite sides and in the end both sides came together. Nothing was a big deal, really. **

**Simple as that. **

**Rouge went into her bathroom and turned off the water, watching all the shiny, beautiful bubbles swirling down the drain. **

**She blew out all the candles and put the chocolates away. **

**Then, Rouge climbed onto her magenta colored bed, pulling the fluffy covers over her. **

**Rouge opened her window, feeling the chilly breeze whisper into her bedroom. Rouge had fallen into a much-needed sleep. **

**Rouge had called in sick to work that day. She had told Topaz, her agent partner, that she was down with a fever today, and couldn't make it in. **

"**Yeah, Topaz *phony cough* I have a...a temperature of 104...and I think it's rising...no way I'm gonna make it into work today." Rouge lied. **

"**Okay, Rouge, but the commander says you shouldn't be too late again. We've got alot of things to do here." **

**Rouge nodded, faking a cough. **

"**Yeah yeah, I know. I've got to go take my temperature again. Tell the commander to get off my back—I MEAN tell him I am terribly sorry for my absence." Rouge said. **

**Topaz chuckled over the line, making Rouge smile. **

"**Hey, I don't blame you," Topaz said, "I'm almost going to call in sick too. It's getting hectic here." **

**Rouge chuckled. "Huh. Why don't you just blow it off and come meet me and we can have some coffee?" **

"**Nah," Topaz disagreed with a frowny tone, "There's too much work for me here. Thanks for the invite, though." **

"**No problem, hun. See you later." **

"**Bye." **

**Rouge hung up her phone and went to get dressed. **

**It was warm out—the month of May—so Rouge decided not to dress in her usual bodysuit. **

**She put on a green, black and white camoflauge patterened V-neck T-shirt with jean capris that stopped at her knees. The ends were rolled up into a cute cuffs. **

**Rouge took her black purse and put on her black sunglasses and exited her apartment, thirsty for caffine. **

**Rouge walked down the street, walking into Starbucks, noting it was busy, as usual. **

"**Miss Rouge!" The guy behind the counter said, recognizing Rouge as one of his regulars. **

"**Hey Tito," Rouge replied with a friendly wave. **

**The bat ordered an ice-cold mocha frappUcino, her favorite. Rouge decided to drink it outside, since it was so nice out. **

**The bat grabbed a napkin and selected an empty table outside with an umberella over it. It was crowded outside, and people were sitting in all the tables except hers. **

**Rouge was just about to sit down when a pink blur took her place, along with a blue one. **

**Rouge was not in the mood for this today. It was hard for her to get off with faking sick down at the government, and now she couldn't even sit down at a table outside. **

**She looked at Amy and Sonic, who looked angry at each other. **

"**Hey there," Rouge said, her teeth clamped together. **

**Sonic noticed Rouge standing just above him, her cleavage sticking out of her shirt. **

"**Oh, sorry," Sonic said, standing up. **

"**Come on, Amy. Rouge was gonna sit here." **

**Amy Rose grabs Sonic's hand, keeping him from leaving the table. **

"**No, Sonic. We need to talk about this! If you don't want to date me, you have to tell me why!" **

**Rouge bit her lip, trying not to giggle. She couldn't help but laugh at how crazy Sonic and Amy's relationship was. **

**Sonic rolled his eyes at her, looking embarassed. **

"**Come on, seriously. What is there to talk about anyways? All I'm saying is you need to give me some space! You always need to know where I am, when I'll be wherever, and you make a really big deal about the littlest things, Amy. I'm sorry." **

**This got Amy furious. She was off her hook, yelling about this and that at Sonic, and how much of a brat he was always being. **

**Rouge stepped back, her frappucino starting to sting her fingers from the coldness. **

"**Um, I think I'll go...give you guys some...**_**privacy**_**." Rouge said, chuckling nervously. **

"**No, Rouge. Stay here, you're getting your seat back. Amy's just being—**

"**Sonic you brat! Stop acting like a baby and seriously sit down and talk to me for once!"**

**Sonic growled. **

"**Amy, she was going to sit here." He says, eyeing Rouge.**

**Rouge, sort of nervous, looked over at Amy. **

"**You know, we can take the spotlight off her for like, a SECOND and we can focus on US right now! Come on, just please talk to me and tell me why you feel this way."**

**By now Rouge's frappucino was getting warm. **

**She couldn't drink it though, she was too interested in them fighting. It was kind of entertaining to Rouge. She found it funny, but wasn't impolite enough to laugh right in front of them. **

**Sonic looked really embarrassed of Amy acting so babyish. **

"**I'm sorry, Amy, but I just think we need to see other people." **

**Amy eyed Sonic and Rouge with beady eyes. **

"**Did you two plan something?" She demanded, stomping her foot. "Why didn't you tell me you guys were going out?" **

"**We're not!" Sonic and Rouge said, both at the exact same time, looking at each other nervously. **

"**Well you had to show up just now," Amy said to Rouge, who stepped back, not wanting any trouble. **

"**Look here, Pinky. I'm NOT into your boyfriend ,ya know. So lay off." Rouge said angrily.**

**Amy was still not convinced. Rouge glanced at her frappuchino, which had now totally melted in the hot weather, and was now, instead of a cold, tall refreshing drink, nothing but watery slush and melty whipped cream. Rouge sighed, walking away and throwing her wasted frappucino into the trash can outside. **

"**Rouge," Sonic said apology toning his voice. **

**Rouge didn't say anything. She just jumped up and spread her wings, rising into the air with her purse and flying home. **

**She was not going to pay for another frappucino. They were really expensive, and now, hers was completely wasted all because of that stupid Amy Rose. **

**Why did she just have to show up and ruin her perfect 'sick' day? Rouge went back home and turned on her TV. **

**She made herself a BLT sandwich and sat down on her couch, opening her windows and letting the fresh light and air into the stuffy apartment. **

**She was drinking a cold glass of Coke. **

**Definatley not the same as an ice cold frappucino. It was about two o'clock PM. After Rouge watched a couple episodes of Desperate Housewives, she decided to go shopping. **

**After all, this day off from G.U.N was NOT to be wasted doing nothing. And Rouge did have a little extra money, so why not go walking the Station Square Mall? **

**So Rouge finished her sandwhich, and went to do some shopping. **

**She was just outside of DSW shoe store, and her eyes were glued to an incredibly adorable pair of stilettos, sitting there in the front window, tempting the bat like crazy. **

**They were black, and would go just perfectly with her black ruffly skirt Rouge had at home. **

**She stared at the shoes through the glass window. She imagined herself cat-walking in them, flashing the guys a flirty smile. **

**The fantasy vanished, and all Rouge had on now was a pair of worn-out flip flops. "I...Need...Those...Shoes..." She said quietly, glued to the window. **

**She eyed the price. $67.95.**

**And that was just on sale! The regular price was around $90. **

**Rouge faced a tough decision. **

**Her thoughts were interrupted by shrill, angry yells coming from behind her. **

"**Tell me that's NOT..." Rouge mumbled to herself under her breath, turning around. **

**Sure enough, Sonic and Amy were sitting down on a bench in the mall, arguing again. Rouge told herself to just walk away, but she needed some humor. **

**Plus, Sonic and Amy's bench was right next to the store, Charlotte Russe, which Rouge wanted to look around in there because she saw a blouse in there that she was just DYING to have. **

**Rouge entered the store without even **_**looking **_**Amy's way. She was not going to be bothered enough to even care. **

_**She**_** had shopping to do! As Rouge entered the store, before she could even think about the blouse she wanted, something caught her eye. **

**A sparkly diamond necklace was lying on a table, just begging Rouge to come and look at it. **

**The excited bat raced over to the jewelery, picking it up and watching the tiny diamonds sparkling in the light. **

**Rouge slipped the necklace around her neck and glanced at herself in the mirror. **

**Finally, Rouge decided she could **_**totally **_**rock this necklace. She had to have it! **

**But suddenly, something yanked her back and pulled her right out of the store. **

"**Hey!"**

"**Look, Sonic. She's here AGAIN! Coincedence?"**

**Rouge grinded her fangs. She'd had enough.**

**Amy was blaming her for THEIR relationship problem, and she'd had NOTHING to do with it! **

"**Alright, listen, Pinky, and listen good," Rouge growled, whipping around to face the pink hedgehog. Sonic stepped back, nervously. "Look, there is NOTHING, I mean, NOTHING going on between me and Sonic! We're just friends. And you know what, I'm tired of you blaming me for all the crap that happens with you and Sonic. That's YOUR problem, not mine! So stop butting into my life, Amy! I've got more important things to worry about than trying to steal Sonic away from YOU! So leave me alone!"**

**With that, Rouge took the necklace back into the store, tossing it back onto the table and stomping out of the mall. **

**Now, as you could probably tell, Rouge was pissed off. She couldn't take a bubblebath last night, she couldn't go shopping and she couldn't even drink her coffee. **

**All because of stupid Amy Rose. **

**Now, it was 7:00 by the time she got home, and Rouge was pissed off. She looked in her mirror, trying to cheer herself up by picturing herself wearing those fancy new shoes and that beautiful necklace. **

**But no, all she was wearing was her raggedy old camoflauge top that barely fit her anymore, and worn out flip flops and hardly any jewelery. **

**Rouge flopped into her bed, furious about a day off that was completely wasted. Rouge hated today. She wished she could have just at least had a coffee. Caffine made her a happy bat. **

**Rouge went to sleep, with an angry frown on her face. Now that she hadn't done anything today, Rouge knew she couldn't get another day off now in atleast a month now that she skipped once. That was how things worked down at G.U.N. No day offs were acceptable. Unless you were gravely ill, which Rouge faked herself to be. But she might as well have BEEN gravely ill anyway, on account of how much her day sucked. She set her alarm for 5:30 Am. She had to be at work by 6:30. **

**Rouge went to sleep, knowing full well she needed it. She couldn't believe what a freaking brat Amy'd been. She ruined her entire day. **

**BEEP. BEEP. BEEP. BEEP.**

**The annoying buzzing sound of Rouge's pink alarm clock vibrated annoyingly. **

**Rouge woke from her sleep, pissed off about it being morning. She rose up her fist and punched the snooze button. **_**Just...five more minutes...**_** Rouge thought, snuggling deep back into her pink covers, curling up into a cozy ball. Before she knew it the alarm clock was beeping away again. Rouge growled from under the covers. She tunneled up out of them and hit her alarm clock again. "What is wrong with this piece of crap?" Rouge muttered tiredly, punching the off button over and over again, but the beeping wouldn't shut off. Rouge finally yanked the alarm clock, plug and all, out of the wall and pitched it out her bedroom door. Rouge's ears lowered at the sound of the clock banging against the refridgorator. Finally the buzzing stopped. Rouge snuggled back into her covers, yawning. **_**Just five more minutes, **_**she thought, too tired to say the words. With no irritating buzzing, the bat finally felt peaceful. **

**Rouge woke to the sound of her cell phone ringing; the ringtone was her theme song: Fly in the Freedom, but it had been modified to a cool, electric techno tune of the same song. Rouge sleepily reached for it, not opening her eyes. She felt around for the TALK button and put it up to her ear. "Hello?" She yawned quietly. The voice on the other end was shrill and frantic. **

"**Rouge! GET UP! You're late for work!" **

**Rouge's eyes burst open. "what?" She asked, shocked. "No, I'm not late! It's only..." **

**Rouge paused for a second while she looked at her phone to check what time it was. **

"**Holy crap! It's 7:30!"**

"**Yeah, and you'd better get your lazy butt out of that bed and get down here! The commander ISN'T happy! What's your problem anyway?"**

**Rouge yawned again, but she got up out of the bed. **

"**Sorry, yesterday was a LONG day, you wouldn't believe what I went through. Oh my gosh, Topaz, there was the most ADORABLE pair of heels that I just HAD to have, and I—**

"**Rouge, shut up and get over here, now!" Topaz barked on the other line. **

**She hung up on Rouge. **

**Rouge growled louder this time and threw her phone into her purse. Quickly, she put on her blue eyeshadow and mascara and changed into her bodysuit uniform for work. **

**Wishing she was as fast as Sonic, Rouge high-tailed it out the door and arrived at work super-late. **

"**There you are!" Topaz said. She was dressed in a cashmire sweater with matching heels and a matching skirt. Her hair was done up all nice. She looked fancy. Topaz had been anxiously waiting outside the President's office, waiting for Rouge. Rouge didn't know they were supposed to be at this place. "Um, what's going on? No one ever told me about this mission!" Rouge whispered frantically. **

"**I know, it was so last minute. You'd better get in there. The President's waiting for you." Rouge smacked herself in the face for being late. **

"**Okay. By the way, Cashmire looks really nice on you."**

**Rouge complimented Topaz's look. **

"**Thanks, now get in there!"**

**Topaz whispered, pushing Rouge through the door. **

**She hurried into the President's office. **

"**Good morning, Mr. President,"**

**Rouge said nervously, shaking the man's hand. **

"**I'm terribly sorry for being so late, I...I had a flat tire." Rouge lied again. **

**She glanced at the commander with and **_**I'm sorry**_** look on her face .The commander only glared. **

"**Yes, Mr. President, please forgive us all for Rouge's tardiness. We assure you, she is usually very punctual with this program and is very devoted to G.U.N. I don't know why she was late today, but I'm certain it won't happen again." **

**Rouge nodded. **

"**Exactly. Again, I apologize for this." **

"**That's quite alright, Rouge. We'd just like to discuss a few things with you." **

**The president said, folding his hands. **

**That day, the President rambled on about the same old stuff. Eggman was at it again, doing his stupid old tricks again, and they basically just told Rouge to look out for him. The rest of the day, Rouge had to fill out a pledge worksheet down at the Headquarters, promising she'd never be late again. That took a long time. It reminded Rouge of being in detention in middle school. Finally, after filling out the pledge sheet, she said goodbye to Topaz and went home. Rouge arrived back at her apartment at six P.M. She'd had an awful day. **

**Everything that could be possible went wrong, and the only thing that didn't go wrong was, Rouge didn't run into Amy at all today. Lucky her. **

**However Rouge was exhausted and adgitated and ticked off and she just wanted to get home, to her messy apartment that she'd have to clean. **

**It was messy because of Rouge rushing around that morning from being late. **

**When she arrived at room 3 downstairs, Rouge took her keys out, and opened the door, but she tripped on something and fell flat on her face on her floor inside. **

"**Grrrrrrr..." She growled threateningly. Rouge shot up off the ground, turning around and telling herself to physically murder whatever it was she tripped on. **

**She turned around and looked down at the floor. **

**There was a present box, a big, tall frappucino, and a white envelope that said: ROUGE on it. **

**The bat was suspicious. The last thing she needed was somebody playing tricks on her. Rouge carefully opened the envelope. A letter was inside. **

**Dear Rouge,**

**Okay, I'm really sorry about everything that happened yesterday. I know Amy got on your nerves, and believe it or not, she got on mine even more. I'm really sorry how much of a brat she was. She was rude, she took your seat and practically dragged me around all day to find you and accuse you of all this stuff you didn't do. That had to be hell. I'm so sorry. **

**Anyways, figured I owed ya a couple things. You deserve them since you had to put up with Amy yesterday. Again, sorry. Hope you like this stuff ;) i saw you gawking at yourself in the mirror at the mall. **

**Sonic**

**Rouge couldn't help but smile at Sonic's cute letter. She couldn't believe he'd actually apologize to her. He had nothing to apologize for; Amy was the problem! Rouge slid the note back into the envelope and bent down to pick up the present box. She took everything inside. Rouge sipped the Starbucks cup through the straw. **

**It was just what she'd wanted; a mocha frappucino! How had Sonic figured out her favorite? **

**Rouge smiled as she licked the sweet whipped cream from her lips. She opened the pink present box. **

**Rouge's eyes practically popped out of her head! **

**In the box was the diamond necklace, and Sonic had even bought the shoes! The adorable ones, the ones Rouge couldn't take her eyes off of in the mall. **

**The big, black stilettos. **

**Rouge gasped, squealing with joy and running into the bathroom to try the heels on. They fit perfect. **

**Rouge took off the shoes and changed her clothes. Rouge was now dressed in a casual light pink dress, coming down to her knees, with a black shrug. **

**She wore the necklace and heels with it, and got into her car. **

**She finished her delicious frappicino on the way to Sonic's apartment. **

**Once she arrived, Rouge knocked politely on Sonic's apartment room door. **

**She listened intently, twitching her ears. **

**She couldn't hear any whiny yells from inside...maybe for once Amy wasn't bothering anyone. **

**Shortly, Sonic opened the door. Seeing it was Rouge, he let her right in. **

"**Oh, hey Rouge," He greeted cheerfully. "Come right in."**

**Rouge entered. **

**Sonic looked her over. "I see you got my little present," He said with a tiny smile on his face. **

**Rouge smiled too, but a hint of suspicion was in her eyes. **

"**Yeah, I did," Rouge said, "Sonic, why would you give this stuff to me? Everything was crazy expensive!" **

**Sonic shook his head. "Naw, it's all cool," He assured. "And I got it for you because you were just trying to have a good day anyway, and Amy kept butting into everything. Seriously, she was dragging me around town for hours, trying to find you just to yell at you. And I saw you glued to your reflection in that mall mirror." Sonic said with a chuckle. **

**Rouge giggled nervously, her cheeks turning pink. "Umm...hehe...yeah..." She said, embarassed. She gave Sonic a kind smile. **

"**You're pretty sweet, you know that?" Sonic chuckled nervously and scratched his head. **

**He stopped himself from saying what he was about to, but then it just flew out. **

"**That necklace looks really nice on you."**

**Rouge smiled. **

"**Thanks. But you're the one who got it. I feel bad, Sonic. Seriously, you didn't have to get all that stuff for me!"**

**Sonic shook his head. **

"**Really, it's okay, Rouge. After all, you did want them, and Amy just kinda ruined everything..."**

**Rouge smiled, agreeing with him. **

"**So, where's Amy now?" **

**Sonic gave Rouge a devilish smile. **

"**I dumped her," He said triumphantly. **

**Rouge laughed out loud. **

"**Sweet!" She said, holding out her hand and giving Sonic a high-five. **

"**Yeah, I just got way tired of her." **

**Rouge nodded. "Tell me about it." **

**Sonic asked Rouge to sit down and watch some TV with him. He opened his refridgerator and took out a box of leftovers. He opened the styrofoam box and dumps the contents out on a plate. **

"**You want any cheesecake?" Sonic asks from his kitchen.**

**Rouge peeks over at him from his couch. **

"**Huh?" She asks. **

**Sonic holds up the leftover's box. **

"**Me and Amy went to the Cheesecake Factory the other night. There's one piece left. It's Godiva Chocolate flavored, tons of whipped cream. Want it?"**

**Rouge smiled. **

"**Sure, thanks." She said. Sonic brought her the cheesecake and sat down himself. **

**Rouge cut the piece of cheesecake in half with her fork. **

"**Here," She said to Sonic. "You eat this half." **

**Sonic eyed her suspiciously. **

"**No, it's okay, Rouge. You can have all of it. Really." Rouge shook her head. **

"**No. You deserve at least SOME of it, since you were so nice to buy me that stuff. Seriously, that was really sweet of you, Sonic."**

**Sonic blushed a little. "Oh...it's...it's nothing, I—he couldn't finish his sentence because Rouge took her fork and shoved Sonic's half of cheesecake into his mouth, a smirk on her face!**

**Sonic swallowed the cake and started to laugh. Rouge laughed along with him as she ate her own half. **

**While Sonic watched TV, laughing at some comedy show, Rouge was nervous. She actually was beginning to think she LIKED Sonic now. He was so sweet, to think of her like that. Rouge took a deep breath, preparing for what she was going to say. **

"**So," She said nervously, "You...you really dumped Amy?" **

**Sonic nodded. **

"**So now...now you're...single?" Sonic nodded, a smirk on his face. He looked like he was trying to figure Rouge's feelings out.  
>He played dumb. <strong>

"**Why do you ask, bat-girl?" He asked playfully, which made Rouge chuckle. **

"**Oh...I was just...mmm...nevermind."**

**Rouge said, sighing. Sonic looked at Rouge, peering into her aquamarine eyes. **

"**What is it?" He asked, smiling. **

"**Umm...well...I mean..." Rouge was tripping over her own words.**

**She turned away from him, so he could only see the side of her face. Rouge winked at him flirtatiously. Sonic chuckled. **

"**Rouge the bat, are you playing a game?" He asked, smirking. **

**Rouge laughed out loud.**

**Rouge leaned forward and kissed Sonic, just on the cheek. Her kiss made Sonic tingle all over. His entire face was bright red. Rouge didn't blush as much as he did. Her face was only light pink. Once she pulled away, Sonic just sat there, gulping. Several sweat beads formed on his forehead. **

"**Ummm..." He mumbled quietly...stunned.**

**Rouge giggled. "You're welcome," She said flirtatiously, scraping the leftover whipped cream from the plate with her fork and sticking it into Sonic's mouth. This made him laugh again. **

**A few hours later, Rouge finally decided to go home. **

**She got up off the couch and headed to the door. **

"**Rouge, hey, wait," Sonic said, getting up after her. **

**Rouge turned around, staring into his emerald-colored eyes.**

"**Um...thanks, for...ya know...that kiss." He said nervously, sweating.**

**Rouge giggled. **

"**Hey, no problem. If you ever wanna go to lunch or a movie or something just let me know, okay?" **

**Sonic nodded, hypnotized by the bat's beautiful eyes. **

"**Yeah...I'll...I'll let you know," He said, chuckling. **

**Rouge placed a hand on Sonic's shoulder. **

"**Bye-bye, big blue." **

**Rouge said seductively, waving in a cute way and winking. Sonic chuckled, waving at her back. Once he closed his door, he leaned up against it, and sighed, closing his eyes. **

**Rouge couldn't stop giggling from how sweet Sonic had been. **

**Forget Shadow, Sonic was just so thoughtful! Not to mention pretty cute too. Rouge was anxious for Sonic to make a date with her. She'd wait for him to ask her out, and the two could date. **

**Rouge sighed as she got into her car. Before she turned it on, she smiled. **

"**Big Blue, you're somethin' else," She said, shaking her head. **

"**And that's what I like about you." **

**Then Rouge went home, and went to sleep, this time with a smile on her face. **


End file.
